Because it was Right
by Mrs.Stockholm
Summary: When every day is life or death, the definition of a relationship starts to blur. Romantic, platonic, sexual, cheating, fidelity. None of it has a yes or no. It all hinges on what feels right for the moment.


When every day is life or death, the definition of a relationship starts to blur. Romantic, platonic, sexual, cheating, fidelity. None of it has a yes or no. It all hinges on what feels right for the moment.

Disclaimer-I am not the owner of any of these characters nor do I make a profit from my writings.

SPOILERS-late season 2/season 3 stuff. Nothing in depth and also a tiny bit AU following the latest episode (3-10, Home).

* * *

He was caught up in the hunt. There was the rush of blood in his ears and his heart beating fast enough that it might snap his ribs, though god knows if those were broken or not already.

And there was Daryl right beside him, fighting to get back to the safety of the prison the safety of _home_, and they were so close he could smell the other man's sweat. Rick didn't even think about it, he never had to think about it with Daryl. They worked in tandem without words, without signs. And so he grabbed the other man, his friend, his partner and with nothing more than a shove he had Daryl's back against a tree.

Their faces were just inches apart and he could feel the panting breath across his skin. The rapid beat of Daryl's heart pressed into his hand and his eyes darted down to the open lips in front of him. A_lmost_, he almost did something so stupid, so dangerous.

His senses got the better of him. He released Daryl, stepping back to a reasonable distance, the distance he should have been at before. _Stupid. Reckless. Like they needed any more drama going around when they had a baby and a half lame doctor and a big hole in the far wall of the prison. _

Daryl said nothing even as Rick's neck and ears burned with shame and embarrassment. He was incredibly grateful for the silence as they trekked back to the gates and even more grateful when they both continued to pretend the" almost" never happened.

* * *

He was so exhausted his lungs ached just to breathe. His thigh ached where a Walker had fallen on him and pressed heavy on the bone. He was worried it'd been broken until Herschel looked at it. His hands were scraped raw and all he really wanted was to fall into his bunk and be done.

Carol, though, was at his door and she had that gentle smile he couldn't refuse.

"Come on in."

She sat down at his side, hands feathering over the lid of the latest first aid kit. "We should clean you up. Don't want infection do we?"

He sighed and held his hand out for her to do with it as she wanted. The first dab of alcohol was so familiar it didn't even sting. Her hands were steady and careful on his though it wasn't even worth it to wrap bandages around a wound that wasn't bleeding.

She tapped his chin and he turned his head obediently, angling so that she could see the mess that was his forehead. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. She met his gaze for a moment as a smile flitted over her lips.

Rick stifled a laugh, not really sure why. There was something about Carol that was soothing, motherly sometimes and friendly others.

She swiped the cloth across his head one more time and lowered her hands. He reached out and took her wrist with a smile, kissing her knuckles fondly and rubbing his cheek on the soft back of her hand. She smiled but flinched. Her fingers twitched and she withdrew her limb with a sorry grin.

For a moment his heart stuttered. Had he spooked her? It had been months since she'd flinched away from any of them but Ed had done a number on her and they didn't exactly live in world that support calm and relaxation.

But no, she was cradling her wrist and packing up the dirtied supplies, trying to work the feeling out with little twists and turns. "It's nothing, Rick. Just a little sore."

He scoffed and took hold of her arm at the elbow carefully. "Hey now," he whispered. "Ain't any sense hiding. Let me see now."

Reluctantly, she let him brace his fingers along the back of her wrist, sliding the medical kit from her lap onto his. He worked as she had, silent but firm. His fingers, he was sure, were less gentle. He had calluses where she had soft skin. Before all this he was used to a life of guns and handcuffs with suspects and paperwork. Her hands were made of burping her baby and folding laundry.

He tucked the gauze around her wrist with another smile, folding her fingers shut over her palm. Carol leaned into his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

He knew that there was something brewing between her and Daryl or at least it seemed that way from all that he'd seen. But when she looked at him and smiled one of her loving Carol smiles, kissing her was just the thing to do. It was a moment where it made sense for it to be him and her. And even in the morning when she was curled up by his side it was okay. For whatever reason it was just fine.

* * *

They were all tired and stressed. Glenn especially had run himself ragged trying to find Daryl, their resident wayward redneck. They knew he was bleeding and they knew Walkers were going crazy tonight but other than that they were basically lost.

Rick had tried to talk him down but Glenn's nerves were frayed. Glenn had been pinned down in a swamp when Daryl was lost. Daryl saved his ass and cut his own arm with his bowie knife before taking off into the woods.

It was getting late and it seemed like the trail was colder than when they'd started. Glenn was shouting himself hoarse and swinging his pipe at every Walker in his way. No one wanted to turn around but there was no progress to be made. Daryl was their tracker, the only one who could really see the difference in this patch of leaves and that one.

Maggie was crying, Axel looked at a loss for words. They both looked to Rick to be the one to say it.

He sighed, pinching his nose to stave off the ache growing at his temples. "Glenn. We have to go back."

He might as well have said nothing. Glenn was charging into a clearing, head swinging around as if Daryl would magically appear from the twigs and leaves. "Daryl! Daryl where the hell are you!"

"Glenn. Glenn, it's time to go. We'll have to come back in the morning. _Please_."

He reached out to grab his friend's arm and Glenn spun around as if he was going to fight. They both froze. Rick's chest contracted painfully as he saw Glenn's face, borderline panicked, speckled with blood and a leaf stuck in his hair.

And then he just deflated. Maggie made a noise like a sob and a cry of surprise. He swayed forward and leaned into Rick as if his strings had been cut. Rick held him up, supported him even as he felt himself wishing he could do the same. But that was what they did. They propped each other up when they didn't have the strength to walk alone.

And just like that like that there was the creak of a branch and the sound of a heavy weight dropping to the dirt. They spun around ready to behead the Walker but, no, it was just Daryl. Because only Daryl would hole up in a tree and let his family panic until the last moment.

He straightened up, cracking his neck to the left then the right and rolling his shoulders. Glenn was still as stone in Rick's arms before he lunged forward with a graceless energy. He threw his arms around Daryl, the both of them suddenly a tangle of skinny limbs and crossbow strings. Their lips crashed together and Daryl's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

It was a sloppy, desperate show. Rick felt like an intruder when he watched but he couldn't bring himself to look away for more than a moment. Axel shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot but swallowed whatever comments he wanted to make. Maggie pressed her hands over her mouth with heavy calming breaths.

When they pulled apart Glenn pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence as he seemed to get his breath, Daryl's hand resting on the back of his neck almost patiently.

A growl sounded nearby and Rick marched out of the clearing to split the Walker's head in two. By the time he returned the moment was over and they began the long trek home with Daryl's arm slung over Glenn's shoulder all the while.

* * *

It was no surprise to anyone when Carl and Beth began holding hands and sitting just a hair too close for friends. Beth was a pretty girl but she was far too young for any of them and they were far too old for her. Carl was stranded at the confusing end of puberty. Four years between was a lot for kids but when people were scarce the time between didn't mean as much.

Rick caved and gave his son the talk. Herschel pretended to be skeptical and protective for a few weeks but in the end it was nothing they hadn't seen coming.

* * *

Rick woke up with his head in Maggie's lap and her fingers stroking his face. She looked as if she'd been crying even as she tried to smile and play with his hair.

"Hi."

He opened his mouth to answer and found his throat too dry to speak. Swallowing, he tried again. "Hey. Was I out long?"

She twitched her shoulder in something like a shrug. "We woke you up a few times. We, well, we were a little scared you might not come back you."

"Ah. Sorry for that."

She shook her head with a tired forgiveness. "No, darling, that's alright. Wasn't your fault."

No, but he should have been more careful. He wasn't sure right now what had happened but the throbbing at the back of his head was evidence enough that he hadn't been careful.

Maggie leaned to the side, pulling the flicker of a candle closer to the bed. Suddenly the light made the lines at the corner of her eyes look incredibly deep. When had it become normal that she have lines beside her eyes?

He reached up, swiping his thumb across the smooth shape of her cheek. "I'm still kicking."

She laughed quietly and leaned over to press her lips to his. She had been worried.

Maggie leaned back silently. As she continued to smile and thread her fingers through his hair, Rick closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

So, yeah, that's what life is like when there are only a handful of people in your 'town.' I had thought about circling back around to a time when it _was _right for Rick and Daryl but they're kind of my OTP and I think I would have favored the scene over the others so you get what you get.


End file.
